Sugar Cube
by WishingStar05
Summary: Tonight she wanted to change it up. She wanted to talk with him. She wanted to dance with him. She wanted to feel his arms around her. She wanted to have her arms around him and hold him close.


**Pairing**: NaruHina

**Summary**: Tonight she wanted to change it up. She wanted to talk with him. She wanted to dance with him. She wanted to feel his arms around her. She wanted to have her arms around him and hold him close.

**Hinata's POV**

Tonight was The Konoha Dance. All Genin, Chuunin, and Jounin were coming. It was a special, traditional dance (yes, it was a _dance-dance_) that everyone looked forward to.

Everyone except one violet-haired beauty.

Because it was a dance, everyone was required to dance. But, she only wanted to dance with one person. The one person she had always admired, but never gotten the courage to speak to.

Tonight she wanted to change it up. She wanted to talk with him. She wanted to dance with him. She wanted to feel his arms around her. She wanted to have her arms around him and hold him close.

She arrived with Neji and Tenten (She=Hinata/Neji+Tenten=3; secretly ;) Hinata looked around at everyone; it was a formal occasion so everyone had on beautiful kimonos (Some Jounin have weapons hidden up their sleeves; self-defense^^)

"Hinata!" Said girl turned and saw Sakura, Ino, and Tenten (Neji went with the guys) coming her way. "Hello," Spoke Hinata-she was becoming better at controlling her stuttering. The girls were smiling, excitement showing in their eyes. It was a bit before the actual dance so everyone was chatting.

"So…" Ino trailed off with a glint in her eye.

"So what?" asked Sakura with an eyebrow raised. Sometimes even _she_ didn't understand her best friend.

"So who's dancing with who?" asked Ino like it was the most obvious thing in the world. At that all three girls were pink in the face. They knew who they wanted (yes, wanted) but it was still embarrassing to talk about.

"Well…I'm gonna see if Neji wants to dance…" Tenten said nervously. Sakura and Ino gave little 'Woos!" for their friend which only made her a darker shade of pink.

"What about you, Forehead?" asked Ino with a slight smug look.

"Sasuke, of course" answered Sakura with confidence.

_'Wow. You're brave Sakura. He's like an ice cube but you still have the guts to go after him…I envy that' _Hinata thought with an inward sigh.

"What about you, Pig?" asked Sakura.

Ino slightly twitched at the nickname but replied without hesitation. "Shikamaru, of course," replied Ino while sneaking a peek at said boy. All of them giggled at that (Hinata may be shy, but she IS a teenage girl)

Then they turned to Hinata with knowing smirks on their faces causing thy pale-eyed girl to blush. Iniate giggles. And more blushing.

Hinata was about to say something but just then the Hokage started speaking. [I don't have time to do a whole speech so here's a summary-welcome,how great this is,history of it,enjoy]

Then the music started and the room was abuzz with everyone looking for a partner. Hinata watched as her friends went to go mingle with the boys (the boys they're gonna dance with).

Hinata sighed. _'Why can't I do that?'_ She honestly didn't know. It was an endless question in her head with no right answer. She had gone over scenarios and ways to simply TALK with him…but a simple glance of his face would send her mind blank. She shook her head a bit to rid her head of thoughts and then headed over to the punch table.

She sipped her punch as she watched everyone on the dancefloor. The music was fast-paced but nothing extreme. She chuckled to herself as she saw her cousin (Neji) dancing with Tenten (It's Neji dancing-lol). She continued watching with a small smile on her face.

"Hello Hinata," Hinata looked up and was greeted by the face of her sensei.

"Hello Kurenai-sensei," she said with a smile.

"Why aren't you dancing?" asked Kurenai her voice filled with curiosity.

Hinata lightly shrugged-this was a topic she didn't want to get into. "No one to dance with" she simply stated, not looking at her sensei.

"Hmm," murmured Kurenai. Her eyes quickly scanned the dancefloor and she got the answer she wanted. She knew it would be touchy with her student, but since she was her student she needed to talk to her about this.

"What about Naruto?" asked Kurenai in a suggestive tone.

"W-what?" stuttered Hinata with a slight blush. The stuttering always gave her away. Hinata only stuttered when she was nervous and nothing made her more nervous than this particular subject.

"He's not dancing," answered Kurenai. She loved playing match-maker.

Hinata quickly scanned the dance floor and realized her sensei was right. He wasn't there. Her eyes soon started sweeping the whole room. Soon, she found him. He was standing on the other side of the room talking to Kiba, Chouji, Lee, and Shino. He had his trademark on his grin on his face-it was trademark because it never failed to send butterflies to her stomach.

After staring at him a bit, Kurenai decided to give her a push.

"Why don't you ask him to dance with you?" she suggested in a warm tone. Hinata instantly blushed and Kurenia could tell that this was going to be harder than she thought.

Before she had a chance to say anything else a new song started (that old one was long^^) and some people came off to get refreshments. Kurenai wanted to stay and help her student, but this was a personal matter and if Hinata wasn't ready she didn't want to force her.

She patted her student's shoulder-she couldn't help but feel motherly of her; her team was like her family. She gave Hinata one last warm smile than went to meet up with the other Jounin.

Hinata once again sighed _'Wow, I'm doing that a lot' _she thought. She decided to walk around a bit just so she wouldn't seem like a statue. But she only got a few steps before she heard her name again. She turned to see Sakura by herself.

"Hey, why aren't you with Sasuke?" Hinata knew that Sakura was probably going to talk to her about Naruto, but she didn't want to take time away from her friend's own fun.

"I wanted to talk to you one-on-one) Sakura replied.

Hinata raised a 'brow, telling her friend to go on.

"I know you've probably heard this before but I want you to hear it from a different perspective. Naruto's like a brother to me. If you're worried about him not liking you, don't. He does. He may have a weird way of showing it but, personally, I think guys are just emotionally retarded" This got a chuckle from Hinata causing Sakura to smile "And some may tell you otherwise but he IS a keeper. He can be really sweet and caring when he isn't annoying me to death" Sakura smirked at this. She decided to finish her little speech.

"Bottom line- There is no reason what so ever for you not to dance with him next song. You'll probably have to ask him-don't look so nervous about it-but no worries because he WILL say yes or else I will knock the daylights out of him," Sakura finished. She gave her friend an encouraging hug then went off with Sasuke.

Hinata was left pondering over what Sakura said. She had told herself that she had wanted to change. All she had to do was ask him. Was it that hard?

Before she fully registered what was happening, her feet were leading her over towards him (he was by himself now-idk where the others went).

"Hello Naruto" she said with a small smile/light blush_. 'You can do this!'_ she told herself.

He turned towards the voice and then replied in his warm, loud, excited voice "Hey Hinata!"

This only made her blush more. But she knew she had to keep the conversation going.

"So are you having fun?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! It's a blast! But I do have to complain about the food." He stated, a serious tone on the end.

"Why?" She replied. Even though she didn't have any yet it looked delicious.

"There's no ramen! Not even a _little_ bit!" He said in an unbelieving voice.

Hinata blinked…then burst out in a fit of giggles. She couldn't help it. She knew Naruto was being serious but he was just so unintentionally funny.

At first Naruto didn't get why she was laughing but soon joined right in with her. Others turned to look at them but the couple didn't care or notice.

"Do you want to dance?" Saying she was surprised was an understatement. The words just fell out of her mouth. She was embarrassed but was far more anxious for his reaction.

"Hmm?" asked Naruto, his face curious.

Even though her face was calm-other than the slight blush- Hinata was having a mini-panic session. She didn't know what to do. _What if Sakura was wrong and he says no? What if he doesn't like_ _me? What if he hates me?_ Her mind was full of 'what if's, but Hinata knew it was now or never.

"D-do you want to d-dance with m-me?" She asked again; she couldn't help the stuttering. Or the deep blush. She had just asked _Naruto Uzumaki _to dance with her! The 'what if's came back into her mind…

"Sure! Let's go!" and he grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor, bith of them smiling madly.

But in the next moment their smiles were gone; replaced by nervousness and blushes. Why? The next song had just started…a slow song.

Naruto swallowed and decided to be the bigger person (nothing to do with the fact that he's a bit taller than her). He took a small step forward and reached his hands out. Hinata followed and soon enough her hands were on his shoulders while his were on her waist, both with deep blushes on their face.

They started swaying and twirling around to the music. Their blushes were gone and replacd with smiles.

On a twirl Hinata caught a view of Sakura dancing with Sasuke. Sakura saw her too and winked causing Hinata a small blush that quickly vanished. Why be embarrassed? She was having the time of her life.

On another spin she saw Neji glaring daggers at Naruto even though the blonde boy didn't notice. This issued a laugh from Hinata. Naruto just looked at her curiously.

"Just stay away from Neji for a while" she said while giggling. This caused Naruto to look aroung which just made Hinata laugh harder. Naruto soon found himself grinning.

The couple stayed on the dance floor for almost the whole time. There were faster paced songs but the two didn't notice. They just kept holding on to each other. (Awww!)

Before they knew it it was time to go. Neji was walking Tenten home so Naruto decided to make his move.

"Do you mind if I walk you home?" he asked slightly nervous. He wasn't used to being around girls. This was all new to him. It was amazing he hadn't made a fool of himself dancing.

Hinata saw the nervousness in his eyes and smiled. It was so cute. "Of course" she replied still smiling at him. Naruto breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He took her hand and they were on there way.

On the way they talked-about anything and everything. There were lots of laughs and neither of them wanted it to end but too soon (even though it took about 30+ mins to get there) they were at her house.

"Uh…well I'll see you around Hinata!" He said a bit reluctantly. This night was perfect. He didn't want it to end-not yet.

"Yeah" she said with almost a sad look in her eye. She felt the same way he did.

Naruto was about to go when he felt a light tug on his wrist. He turned around but soon he felt light pressure on his cheek.

"I had a great time tonight" she said when she pulled back. She smiled when she saw the blush on his cheeks. She took a step back and turned her face to the door, but then her face was pulled back towards him-_to_ him.

If her lips weren't occupied she wasn't sure what she would say-probably nothing. Maybe that this was the greatest moment of her life but that would ruin it.

Their lips were only together a few seconds but it felt like a lifetime to them. When they pulled back Naruto replied "Me too" with warmth in his voice.

They smiled at each other one more time then she went inside and he hopped off her porch and headed to his house.

Both had only one thought in their minds '_I can't wait for the next dance'_

_I think you know,_

_Tonight, Tonight,_

_Gonna put you,_

_Face you,_

_Tease you,_

_Show you what I've been waiting for (yeah, yeah)_

_Sugar Cube_

_Tonight, Tonight,_

_Gonna make you,_

_Face you,_

_Pace you_

_Shake you right down to the dance floor_

**(A/N)**

**Woohoo!**

**My very first story!**

**I'm excited :D**

**The ending part in italics is the chorus to Sugar Cube by Porcelain and the Tramps. Every time I listen to it I think of NaruHina so that's where I got the inspiration. **

**I know some parts are cheesy/lame but I'm ok with it; if you aren't please give me tips and comments^^**

**screwitall-Thank you so much! Your support/encouragement gave me motivation to stay up 'til midnight to write this! Thank you SO much! Hope you enjoy-I'll update some SasuSaku later **

**R&R plz!**

**Thank you!**

**P.S. I don't wanna hear any bitching about the couples cuz I'll betch write back ;)**


End file.
